Boomer Racconta
by Petricor75
Summary: Questa è una raccolta di oneshots. L'idea mi è venuta scrivendo la mia prima fanfic su Wentworth, in cui la nostra Boomer si diletta a raccontare (...a modo suo) le trame di films e serie tv. Quindi ho deciso di dedicarle una raccolta tutta sua, riprendendo stralci da quella fanfic e con l'intenzione di aggiungerne altri. Personaggi e storie appartengono ai legittimi proprietari.
1. Breaking Bad

Allora c'è questo tizio che fa il maestro di chimica ad Albany... no, no aspetta, Albu... Insomma in Messico! ... O negli U.S.A.? ... Vabbè in mezzo al deserto!

Insomma, un giorno mentre lava la macchina sviene e il dottore mentre mangia un hot-dog alla senape gli dice che c'ha il cancro.

Allora lui pensa al figlio zoppo che non sa come lasciargli i soldi prima di morire, allora va dal cognato che fa il poliziotto e gli chiede come si fa a fare i soldi con la droga.

Poi incontra uno che aveva conosciuto a scuola e gli dice se vuole entrare nel giro. Insomma cominciano a cucinare 'sta roba blu ma litigano sempre perché Jessy è un cialtrone e fa sempre casino.

Pensa che un giorno ha sciolto un morto nella vasca con l'aceto ed è cascato il soffitto! Insomma quando comincia a diventare famoso si fa chiamare Heisenberg in onore del più grande spacciatore dell'epoca di Al Capone.

Poi rubano un treno pieno di una medicina che gli serve per cucinare e mettono su una grande cucina. Insomma gente, erano davvero forti!

 _Il racconto del donnone pareva concluso, ma Bea Smith non poté trattenersi dal chiedere come fosse andata a finire._

E io che stracazzo ne so? Mi hanno arrestata!


	2. V

Allora praticamente inizia che tutte le più grandi città del mondo vengono invase nello stesso momento da queste astronavi mamme gigantesche. E questi tizi si presentano dicendo che sono qui per regalarci la cura per il cancro. E tutti ci cascano!

Ma loro anche se fuori c'hanno il costume da umani, sotto sotto sono dei lucertoloni! C'hanno il sangue verde, e la pelle a squame, e gli occhi a serpente, la voce con l'eco e gli occhiali da sole! E si mangiano le pantegane! Vive!

Ma poi c'è un gruppo di gente che non c'è cascata e che cerca di scoprire cosa vogliono, e così Mike e Juliet scoprono che in realtà Diana vuole ciucciarci tutta l'acqua a noi! E poi a un certo punto scoprono anche una gigantesca fabbrica di Simmenthal, ma la Simmenthal siamo noi! Capito?

E allora si mettono d'accordo con tutti quelli che non ci sono cascati in tutto il mondo e mettono su delle colonne numerate che non ho mica capito come mai i numeri, vabbè insomma Mike e Juliet comandano la colonna numero cinque e insieme a tutte le altre colonne cominciano a fare degli attentati ai lucertoloni.

Poi nel frattempo c'è la figlia di uno scienziato amico di Juliet che fa la fuitina con un lucertolone e indovinate un po'... rimane incinta alla prima trombata!

Il pancione cresce a vista d'occhio e puf! Nasce la bimba dello spazio, che ė magica e aiuta Juliet e Mike a scacciare Diana e le astronavi e a salvare il mondo con le mongolfiere e la polverina rossa che è velenosa ma solo per loro.

E poi si baciano!


	3. Pomodori Verdi Fritti

C'è quell'attrice cicciona brava che si chiama come l'assassino di Psycho! Ma solo di cognome eh! Che è una moglie depressissima che c'ha un marito che non capisce una sega poverino e non se la tromba nemmeno se glie la sbatte davanti al naso.

E decidono di andare a trovare la zia di lui che sta in un ospitizio in mezzo al nulla. Vabbè in pratica si perdono nel bosco e finiscono in una specie di paesino fantasma dove guardacaso ci passa il tram. E lei vede questa vecchia locanda che cade a pezzi.

Poi arrivano all'ospitizio, ma questa zia è isterica e siccome lei gli sta sul cazzo tutte le volte gli tira dietro i pasticcini! Che spreco!

Allora la cicciona va a farsi un giro turistico nell'ospitizio e fa amicizia con una vecchietta che gli racconta la storia di questa locanda.

Un film dentro a un film praticamente!

Insomma c'era questa Giggi che era un maschiaccio e che da piccina vede il fratello morire spiaccicato sotto il tram che guardacaso passava di lì proprio in quel momento, che culo eh?

Poverina rimane traumatizzata e lei e la fidanzatina del fratello spiaccicato non si salutano più.

Poi dopo qualche anno non mi ricordo come si rivedono e lei scopre che quella lì s'è sposata con uno scimmione e questo qui la mena.

Allora s'incazza e se la porta via e aprono una locanda insieme e si mettono a vendere i pomodori verdi fritti anche se sanno bene che fanno cacare.

Poi c'è la famosa scena che si mettono a giocare con la farina e le uova e il cioccolato e si sporcano tutte, meno male che arriva il poliziotto del paese a fermarle sennò finivano tipo nove settimane e mezzo!

Poi lo scimmione violento viene a cercare la moglie scappata di casa e finisce che lo ammazzano. Poi arriva un poliziotto da fuori che cerca lo scimmione violento ma non trova il cadavere.

E loro gli danno da mangiare l'arrosto e lui gli dice che è buonissimo! Oh non se n'è mica mai accorto che quello arrosto era lo scimmione violento!

Poi poverina alla moglie scappata di casa gli viene il cancro e muore!

Poi scappa anche la vecchietta dal'ospitizio e la cicciona la ritrova alla fermata del tram e se la porta a casa sua, primo perché il tram di lì non ci passa più da parecchio tempo e poi perché nel frattempo s'è messa a dieta, ha cominciato a saltare sul trampolino, ha buttato giù un muro, l'ha ricostruito, ha imbiancato e arredato la cameretta per la vecchia e ha imparato a vestirsi e truccarsi da zoccola, si è... ma come si dice? Emancipata, insomma!


	4. La saga di Alien

Allora praticamente il primo si chiama Alien e basta... cioè non ALIENEBASTA..., solo ALIEN.

Inizia che ci sono questi che dormono in dei tubi su un'astronave. A un certo punto si svegliano e scendono su questo pianeta che mandava un s.o.s. e trovano un'astronave che ha vagamente la forma di un enorme cazzo.

Ci entrano dentro e ci sono delle uova gigantesche! Ma tipo che sembrano di dinosauro, capito? Allora siccome gli americani non si fanno mai i cazzi suoi, vogliono vedere cosa c'è nell'uovo, uno si avvicina e esce una specie di ragnone enorme che gli si attacca alla faccia. Allora gli altri lo portano via!

Poi Ripley che è la protagonista non li vuole far più entrare perché giustamente dice che è pericoloso, ma poi arriva il robot che però loro non lo sanno ancora che è un robot e gli apre la porta.

Poi dopo un po' questo qui si sveglia con la fame e il ragnone non lo trovano più. Allora tutti contenti vanno a cena ma a quello lì che prima c'aveva il ragnone attaccato alla faccia gli vanno di traverso gli spaghetti e poi si scopre che era incinto del ragnone perché un mostrillo gli esce dalla pancia e lo uccide e poi scappa.

Allora tutti alla ricerca di questa bestiaccia, si armano di lanciafiamme e mitra e si dividono.

Nel frattempo però il mostrillo è diventato grande ed è ganzo perché c'ha una lingua dentata e ti morde e poi ti mangia.

Allora costruiscono un aggeggio che rileva i movimenti per beccarlo che funziona a... Aspetta com'è che dicono? Ah sisisi... MICROVARIAZIONI-NELLA-DENSITÀ-DELL'ARIA!

Però alla fine il mostro li fa fuori tutti e si salva solo Ripley che lo spara fuori dalla navetta di salvataggio, dopo aver fatto esplodere l'astronave grossa e poi si rimette a dormire nel tubo.

Il due si chiama ALIENS, perché sono tanti... credo...

Praticamente Ripley si sveglia e scopre che ha dormito per più di cinquant'anni, ma oh, non è mica invecchiata!

E siccome ha fatto esplodere tutto, gli levano la patente per guidare le astronavi e la licenziano, perché non credono a una sola parola a proposito dei mostri.

Poi però la vanno a ricercare perché qualche furbone è andato a controllare e puf! Sparito! E lei non ci vuole tornare lì perché se la fa sotto e ha paura che la sua vecchia azienda voglia addomesticare i mostri e mandarli a combattere insieme ai soldati.

Però alla fine gli giurano che li vogliono morti e la convincono. Così si rimette a dormire nel tubo insieme ai soldati e torna sul pianeta, che nel frattempo c'è nata una fabbrica che fa l'aria, così non devono andare a giro con le bombole.

Allora entrano lì però non trovano nessuno a parte una bimba che si era nascosta. Poi scoprono che hanno fatto una specie di riunione condominiale e sono tutti nei sotterranei, ma quando arrivano lì scoprono che sono tutti incinti e proprio in quel momento partoriscono i mostrilli.

Allora tutti vanno nel panico e cominciano a sparare a destra e a manca, poi arrivano i mostri grossi e cominciano a mangiarseli tutti.

Alla fine scoprono che uno dei mostrilli fa le uova e decidono di far esplodere tutto di nuovo fregandosene se poi gli levano la patente e si salvano Ripley, la bimba, mezzo robot e un soldato, e si rimettono a dormire mentre tornano a casa.

Il tre si chiama tre... cioè... ALIEN TRE.

Praticamente si perdono nello spazio e finiscono in un pianeta prigione pieno di assassini coi pidocchi.

Sono tutti morti tranne Ripley, che trova un dottore carino e anche se c'ha i pidocchi decide che è meglio farsi una trombata e doversi tagliare i capelli perché il dottore carino gli ha attaccato i pidocchi, piuttosto che restare vergine coi capelli, tanto non gli era rimasto più nulla.

Così trombano e lei si taglia i capelli a zero.

Poi cominciano a morire i prigionieri e si scopre che un ragnone si era salvato e si era attaccato alla faccia di un cane e lo ha messo incinto e questo mostro è più forte perché è mezzo cane.

Nel frattempo Ripley scopre di essere incinta, ma mica del dottore carino! Del mostro! E allora si ammazza in un brodo di metallo bollente.

Il quattro si chiama ALIEN LA CLONAZIONE...

Hahaha questa ve la devo raccontare... La prima volta che ho visto il cartello avevo letto ALIEN LA COLAZIONE hahahha, ma era perché ero ancora a digiuno e avevo fame!

Vabbè insomma... sono passati tipo trecento anni e la scienza è andata avanti e gli scienziati hanno clonato Ripley, che si sveglia in un bozzolo e non sa chi è, ma qualcosina si ricorda.

Poi arrivano dei pirati che vendono un carico di umani addormentati agli scienziati e si scopre che hanno fatto partorire Ripley e si sono tenuti il mostrillo!

E quel mostrillo fa le uova da dove vengono fuori i ragnoni!

Allora c'è una dei pirati che si è infiltrata ma non è un pirata! Chissà come sa tutta la storia e va da Ripley perché la vuole ammazzare, ma quando arriva lì vede che gli hanno già tolto il mostrillo.

Nel frattempo gli scienziati si sono messi a giocare al piccolo ginecologo e hanno messo incinti tutti gli umani comprati dai pirati con le uova del mostrillo di Ripley.

Un casino! I mostri non si fanno addomesticare e si rivoltano come al circo! Scappano e cominciano ad ammazzare tutti!

Poi mentre Ripley scappa coi pirati scopre che la nanerottola che la voleva ammazzare è un robot! E pensare che gli piaceva!

Comunque praticamente il robot alla fine si collega col filo della bibbia elettronica al computer di bordo, lo hackera e impedisce all'astronave di schiantarsi sulla terra, e allora Ripley ci ripensa e decide che la nanerottola gli garba lo stesso.


	5. Xena Warrior Princess

div class="storia" style="padding: 15px 24px; font-size: 1.1em; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;""Boomer…", chiamò Bea Smith, senza staccare gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo. br /br /Il donnone sbucò a grandi passi dalla sua cella con la punta di un pollice ancora nel naso, "Dimmi capo!", rispose pronta torreggiando sulla rossa. br /br /"Fammi un favore… vai a sentire cosa vogliono quelle tre, sono stanca di questo viavai!", spiegò la donna con voce piatta. br /br /La Jenkins si voltò verso il corridoio giusto il tempo per scorgere tre visi adoranti scomparire oltre la grande porta a sbarre. Marciò minacciosa in quella /br /"Dai Bea, sono nuove, ti avranno vista ai notiziari e saranno soltanto curiose!", le disse bonaria Liz Birdsworth dall'altra parte del salottino. br /br /"Boomer, vacci piano…", ordinò la Smith senza particolare enfasi, nello stesso istante in cui udiva un tonfo, certa che l'amica avesse appena afferrato una delle povere disgraziate e l'avesse più o meno gentilmente appoggiata al muro. br /br /Tese l'orecchio, per assicurarsi che la situazione non degenerasse ulteriormente, non riusciva a distinguere le parole dal divano dove se ne stava seduta, sperava solo di non doversi alzare. Passò poco meno di un minuto, prima che si accorgesse che Booms stava rientrando di gran carriera e non poté fare a meno di alzare gli occhi dal volume, abbandonandosi alla curiosità. La vide avvicinarlesi con gli occhi spalancati ed un'espressione strana in volto, come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione. Il gigante le si piazzò davanti e si chinò per guardarla meglio in volto. br /br /"È vero!", esclamò con un sorriso adorante, "Ma come ho potuto non accorgermene prima!", continuò esultante. br /br /Confusa, Bea si ritrasse corrugando la fronte, mentre l'enorme detenuta le prendeva delicatamente alcune ciocche rosse per esaminarle, "Booms, ma che ti prende? Metti quelle manone a posto!" br /br /L'altra, come se non avesse udito la richiesta del suo boss, la prese per le spalle stringendo la presa, un enorme sorriso le illuminò il volto. br /br /"Ephiny!", esclamò. br /br /"Cos'è?", chiese la riccia cercando di sottrarsi alla presa, lanciando un'occhiata perplessa a Liz e scorgendo con la coda dell'occhio le altre compagne dell'H2 avvicinarsi allarmate dall'insolito comportamento dell'enorme detenuta. br /br /"Non cos'è! Chi è!", proseguì Boomer con la faccia da invasata, strattonandola leggermente. br /br /"Ok, Boomer, ne ho abbastanza, metti giù quelle manacce!", minacciò alzando la voce la Smith, alzò un braccio in direzione di Maxine, pronta a strattonare via la mora. br /br /"Tesoro che ti succede?", chiese premurosa Liz avvicinandosi alla donna ancora sognante. br /br /"Ma non lo vedete? Sono due gocce d'acqua!", chiese spazientita Booms. br /br /"Chi?", domandò di rimando Liz. br /br /"Bea! Ephiny!", rispose come se dovesse essere qualcosa di ovvio per tutte. br /br /La stanza piombò nel silenzio, le donne erano troppo perplesse per chiedere qualsiasi spiegazione. Poco dopo la Jenkins si riscosse. br /br /"Bea! Sei proprio uguale a lei! Ad Ephiny! L'amazzone! Ok.. solo più vecchia!", la rossa alzò divertita un sopracciglio, per poi fingersi offesa. br /br /"Ok… è uscita fuori male… più matura?", si corresse l'altra con un sorriso imbarazzato. br /br /"Chi è questa Ephiny l'amazzone?", intervenne Max. br /br /"Xena!", rispose entusiasta Boomer. br /br /"La principessa guerriera? Quella tamarrata di qualche anno fa?", chiese divertita Sophie che se ne stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta della sua cella. br /br /"Non è una tamarrata!… ok… si… forse è una tamarrata… ma non è solo una tamarrata! Se lo aveste visto sareste d'accordo con me!", precisò infervorata il donnone. br /br /"Un momento, un momento, andiamo per ordine! Cosa c'entro io?", domandò impaziente la rossa. br /br /"Beh tu sei tale e quale ad Ephiny, l'amazzone amica di Xena e Gabrielle!", spiegò la mora, "Ma possibile che nessuno di voi abbia visto Xena? Non ci posso credere!", continuò. br /br /"Ma Booms! Non facevano che ammazzarsi con le spade e altri aggeggi medievali, gli effetti speciali facevano pena… dai.. visto un episodio, visti tutti, giusto?", giudicò Sophie con aria divertita. br /br /"Sbagliato!", esclamò offesa Sue, puntando un dito nella sua direzione! "Ah se solo aveste visto più di qualche episodio sporadico!", concluse con aria sognante. br /br /Le altre si guardarono tra loro perplesse da quel cambio improvviso. La curiosità stava facendosi strada dentro di loro. br /br /"Ma… se è come dici una tamarrata, allora cosa è che rende questo show così bello dal tuo punto di vista?", la sfidò Sophie avvicinandosi alla madre e sedendolesi accanto. br /br /"Ma perché racconta la più bella storia d'amore mai esistita!", spiegò con sguardo languido il gigante, persa nei ricordi, dopo poco la sua espressione mutò in una smorfia disgustata, "Col finale più triste che si possa immaginare…", aggiunse. br /br /Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, capì di avere catturato l'interesse di tutte, e come ormai era abitudine, si mise a sedere con loro ed iniziò a raccontare. br /br /"Xena era una puttana bastarda!", esordì con enfasi, "Lei si era arruolata nell'esercito per combattere ed era davvero brava, ammazzava un sacco di gente, poi siccome non gli bastava e voleva arrivare più in alto, se la fa con Giulio Cesare perché vuole possedere il monto intero! Lei voleva il potere! br /Però Giulietto la tradisce, la fa crocifiggere e gli spezza le gambe, tutte e due!", si voltò ad osservare l'espressione delle presenti, e notò con piacere che erano attente. br /br /"Prima di morire, mentre è ancora attaccata alla croce, arriva una specie di nanetta samurai e la salva e lei da quel momento diventa ancora più cattiva e il suo unico scopo è distruggere tutto ciò che gli capita davanti. br /Poi incontra un altro tipo, Borias, un mezzo signore della guerra anche lui, che è sposato, ma lei fa in modo di farsi beccare dalla moglie e dal figlio mentre se lo tromba e alla fine se lo porta via. br /Poi i due incontrano Lao Ma, per fare un accordo di pace, e questa cinese insegna a Xena delle mosse per combattere e gli sistema le gambe perché dopo la crocifissione era rimasta zoppa. Borias diventa buono grazie alla cinese e vuole salvare i centauri e la lascia mentre lei è incinta di lui, perché lei non è ancora diventata /Poi nasce il figliolo e Borias pur di vederlo si fa ammazzare dalle guardie di Xena. Lei a quel punto regala il figliolo al capo dei /Poi mi sa che lei incontra Hercules ed è lì che diventa buona. Vabbè a un certo punto lei decide che non è più il caso di ammazzare a destra e a manca e di bruciare villaggi, si pente e diventa buona. Decide di sotterrare le sue armi da guerra e di rifarsi una vita al suo paese e aiutare le persone bisognose." br /br /Le facce delle presenti parevano essere ancora interessate al lungo racconto, e il donnone sorrise, sapendo che ora arrivava il bello. br /br /"Tutto quello che vi ho raccontato fin'ora, si viene a sapere durante gli episodi, ma lo show inizia così: proprio mentre è in sottoveste con le mani ancora sporche di terra, arrivano i cattivi che trasportano degli schiavi e lei li difende, dissotterra le armi e li sistema tutti per benino. br /E così incontra Gabrielle, una campagnola che vuole fare la scrittrice e vuole seguire Xena nei suoi viaggi. Ma Xena non vuole nessuno intorno e gli dice di /Però lei è dura e dopo che lei è partita le va dietro perché sa dove è diretta. Xena arriva al suo paese - non chiedetemi i nomi perché il greco non lo conosco - comunque arriva lì e non la vuole nessuno perché pensano tutti che sia ancora cattiva e quando lei gli dice che è buona non ci credono, neanche la mamma, che la sbatte fuori di casa! Però si sa che in paese stanno per arrivare i cattivi e lei gli dice che li vuole aiutare, e proprio in quel momento arriva Gabby e conferma che Xena è cambiata, poi subito dopo arrivano i cattivi e dopo che lei li ha battuti la mamma la /E così cominciano le avventure di Xena e Gabrielle, che combattono contro giganti, mostri e tutta una serie di dei che andavano di moda a quei tempi. Xena scopre che ha molto da imparare dalla biondina che anche se all'inizio era una ragazzetta ingenua alla fine diventa una guerriera cazzuta come /Le due piano piano si innamorano… non so dire precisamente quando perché non lo dicono mai che stanno insieme, ma… è chiaro che stanno insieme e che si amano alla follia! br /Durante gli anni passati insieme, quasi sempre grazie allo zampino di quella troia di Callisto, nemica giurata delle due, soprattutto di Xena perché quand'era piccina gli ha ammazzato tutta la famiglia, muoiono a turno, e a turno si vanno a riprendere tra inferno, paradiso e altri bei posticini, vengono crocifisse insieme… - non fatemi ripensare a quella scena, altrimenti scoppio a piangere - e tante altre brutte cose, ma finiscono sempre col salvarsi a vicenda dalle peggiori situazioni, grazie al loro grande amore e anche a tanta gente brava che le aiuta, compresa Ephiny e le amazzoni - che anche se ce l'hanno ancora con Xena per averle fatte quasi estinguere quando era cattiva, decidono che Gabby ha la stoffa per essere regina delle Amazzoni - e capiscono di essere anime gemelle che si incontreranno più e più volte durante le loro /Per carità, non è sempre tutto rose e fiori eh, a un certo punto Gabby rimane incinta di non mi ricordo bene che mostro o dio e partorisce una specie di anticristo e da lì scoppia una litigata tremenda e Xena la trascina col suo cavallo fino a quasi farla morire - non ricordo se lo ha fatto perché era gelosa che Gabby era andata con un altro o perché proteggeva il mostriciattolo - Però dopo aver avuto una visione in cui si cantano il loro amore in un commovente musical, fanno pace!br /Poi si stanno per separare grazie ad un'invasata che capeggia le crociate, che stava per portarsi via Gabby che era rimasta affascinata dalla sua falsa bontà. br /Poi conoscono una specie di Gesù indiano, ma in quel caso lui è buono davvero e Xena, per amore della sua Gabrielle, è disposta a lasciarla andare perché capisce che la vita di violenza non fa per lei, ma la piccola scrittrice capisce che la sua strada è con Xena e che lei è li per aiutarla e proteggerla e farà di tutto pur di restarle accanto. Lui poi muore ma la sua parola di amore e pace fa il giro del mondo e dà vita ad una specie di movimento /Poi, dopo che sono state crocifisse per mano di Giulietto e sotto gli occhi sadici di Callisto, rimane incinta anche Xena, dello spirito purificato di Callisto, che aveva nel frattempo spedito negli inferi, e nasce una bimba che gli dei temono perché ha il potere di ucciderli. br /Allora loro si fingono morte per salvarsi, ma Ar.. Are… il dio della guerra le mette nel ghiaccio e la bimba cresce tra i romani e diventa peggio di sua madre quand'era cattiva. Poi loro si svegliano dopo 25 anni e dopo tanta fatica ce la fanno a far diventare buona la loro figlia, che decide di unirsi al movimento hippie e andarsene in giro a dire 'peace and love'.br /Poi in un altro episodio dove si scopre che Xena, a tempo perso, era stata anche una valchiria a servizio di Dino, Gabrielle si addormenta nel bosco dentro una specie di barbecue perpetuo che solo la sua anima gemella può attraversare. br /Peccato che però Xena abbia perso la memoria nel frattempo, perché s'è messa un anello che non si doveva mettere, però alla fine, molla il fidanzato orrendo sull'altare, attraversa il barbecue, e come nella bella addormentata nel bosco, la risveglia con un bacio." br /br /Diede un'occhiata alle donne che la circondavano, ben conscia che stessero aspettando il seguito della storia, e rattristata da ciò che stava per annunciare, le salirono le lacrime agli occhi. br /br /"La storia finisce dopo che le due se ne vanno in Giappone per salvare le anime della gente di un paese che erano morte bruciate per un incidente che tanti anni prima aveva causato Xena. br /Le anime sono tenute in ostaggio da un demone, che può essere sconfitto solo da uno spirito morto. Così Xena è costretta a morire, ma Gabrielle è pronta a resuscitarla. br /Ma anche dopo che il demone è stato sconfitto, non si sa né come, né perché gli sceneggiatori hanno fatto una bastardata simile ai fans, pare che Xena non possa tornare in vita se vuole che le anime degli abbrustoliti riposino in pace… e da l'addio a Gabby, proclamandola sua erede." br /br /Si voltò con la vista annebbiata e il labbro tremolante. br /br /"Ecco, ora ditemi voi… è giusto?", domandò scoppiando in lacrime, mentre tutte le si avvicinavano nel tentativo di consolarla. br /br /FINE/div 


End file.
